Agent Ohio (TFF)
Agent Ohio is a character to appear in The Freelancer Files. He is an Alternate Universe version of Agent Ohio. Role in Plot Early Life Ohio's early life is similar to the canonical Agent Ohio's. He accidentally shot a child while on a hunting accident, and was then sent to prison. He was released by The Director on the agreement he'd become an Agent of Project Freelancer. The main difference is he was an ODST on a short vacation when the child was shot. Project Freelancer Early Days Meeting Alaska Later Missions Ohio was later deployed to Snowbound with his teammates Alaska and Alabama to kill the simulation troopers there as they knew to much. He stayed up on a cliff and sniped some of the simulation troopers and complimented Alabama on his work after the mission. Disbanning Soon however more and more outposts discovered the truth about themselves, their war, and the Freelancers. This coupled with Agent Maine's rebellion caused the UNSC to learn of Project Freelancers evil intentions and what they did. As a result, Freelancer was shut down. Ohio along with Alaska and Alabama realized they didn't know how to live a normal life anymore, and decided to rebuild Project Freelancer. However they needed a leader. Someone who knew how to run something as big as the Project. It was then that they decided to break The Director and The Counselor out of the prison. Break-In He arrived at the prison with his teammates in a Pelican. He and Alaska were surrounded by guards, while Alabama got away. He, with Alaska, was put in a cell next to The Director's. He was later drugged with a serum that simuates death by Alabama. He was then "executed" by Alabama, who was posing as the exucuter. Alabama brought him to the morgue and gave him the antidote. Originally he believed he was in hell, but Alabama got him out of it. He then told Ohio the new plan to get The Director out, and the 3 Freelancers recruited 297 gaurds to fight and rescue The Director. Ohio fought Oklahoma during the battle, but Jersey, while attempting to kill Ohio, shot Oklahoma, enabling Ohio to focus on Louisiana. He took a sniper rifle and battled Louisiana while Alaska fought with Virginia. Louisiana tried to throw Virginia a pistol, but Ohio kicked it out of his hand. Unfortunately it landed in the hands of Virginia anyway. However when she tried to fire it she discovered Ohio's kick had jammed it. He was then put into armor lock. While in armor lock he tried to convince the ex-Freelancers to rejoin Freelancer, and help them, Stating that they were truly prisoners. However none of the ex-Freelancers, but Louisiana and Virginia, chose to listen. He was pulled out of armor lock and taken to his new room with Alabama by Louisiana and Virginia. Recovering the Mother of Invention Rebuilding Personality Ohio is a bit of a joker. He is much more lighthearted than his counterpart. He is also 5 years younger. Thus he has less experiance and is more bold, reckless, and tends to yell his opinions if disagreed with. He is friendly with most Agents only hating New Jersey. Armor Before joining Project Freelancer Ohio wore an ODST helmet with black visor, a Mk. VI chestpeice and ODST shoulders. During his time at Project Freelancer Ohio used the Recon helmet with EOD shoulders with a CQC chestplate. After the fall he decided to change his armor in order to avoid being recognized. He changed back into his ODST helmet and took some Recon shoulders but kept the CQC chestpeice. His armor enhancement is a jetpack which he uses to get to higher ground. Weapons Ohio prefers long ranged weaponry and uses a sniper rifle and DMR. However he always carries a silenced Magnum and a knife in case he gets into close range combat. If he must he will take whatever weapon he finds on the ground. Trivia *Ohio's state name is Ohio because that is where the hunting accident occurred. In real life however its because thats the home state of his creator. *Ohio's colors are the colors of his creators hometown high school football team. *Ohio is literally a genius in math and thus needs no A.I. to properly function his jetpack.